vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Tech Suit= |-|Homemade Suit= |-|Iron Spider= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker is a high-school student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers, during the events of'' Captain America: Civil War'', gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. He is currently a main character or a minor/supporting character in his respective appearances, most of which take place in New York City alongside other concurrent stories like The Avengers and Daredevil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 8-C, possibly 8-A Name: Peter Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 17-18 at the time of his death Classification: Mutated Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Technological genius, Web Creation (Via Web-Shooters), Precognition, Superhuman Equilibrium, Master Tactician, Master Investigator, Multilingualism (Understands Spanish and Italian aside from his native language English) | Same as before, with Limited Electricity Manipulation with taser webs, assistance from KAREN, Information Analysis, X-Ray Vision, Explosion Manipulation, Can launch small GPS trackers, Flight, Vacuum Seal for his suit (Can enlarge his suit), Reconnaissance Drone, Insta-Kill Mode, Parachute, Heater (His suit immediately dries up even when drenched in water), Voice Alteration | Same as before, with better technology, Four extra spider-like appendages from his back, Resistance to the vacuum of space, Suit Materialization and Regeneration (Low-Mid) for his nanite suit Attack Potency: Wall level (Changed the direction of a plane, albeit barely) | At least Small Building level (Held a ferry together), likely higher (Kicked Giant-Man in the face hard enough to make him sidestep. Caught Cull Obsidian's hammer) | At least Building level+ (Should be superior to Iron Man's second suit at the very least), possibly Multi-City Block level (Might scale to Iron Man's more stronger suits. Slightly staggered Thanos with his blows) Speed: High Hypersonic (Dodged Vulture's attacks) | Superhuman movement speed (Barely kept up with a car) with High Hypersonic reflexes and combat speed (Matched Winter Soldier and Falcon in combat at the same time. Dodged Scarlet Witch's attacks and should be comparable to her) | At least High Hypersonic (Dodged meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted 2 HVACs albeit with great difficulty), Class 50 with webbing (Caused a planet to change direction) | At least Class 50 (Comparable to, if not stronger than Captain America), Class M with Webbing (Held the 3,200 ton Spirit of America Ferry from collapsing in half) | At least Class 50, likely higher. At least Class M with webbing (Stronger than before, helped restrain Thanos) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Building Class+, possibly Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being blasted through school buses by the Shocker. Tanked a building falling onto him. Barely survived a plane crash and a brutal beating by Vulture) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived holding a ferry together, a jetbridge falling onto him, an accidental slap from Giant-Man, a few serious hits from Captain America and caught Winter Soldier's punch without any trouble. Survived being thrown around by Cull Obsidian) | At least Building level+, possibly Multi-City Block level (Endured being taken down and thrown by Thanos. Survived being hurled aside by Cull Obsidian) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with webbing. Standard Equipment: Web-shooters and aperture-adjusting goggles. Intelligence: Genius, created his own web-shooters under a very limited budget. Weaknesses: Lacks experience and skill compared to other heroes like Captain America. Key: Homemade Suit | Tech Suit | Iron Spider Gallery File:spider-man-infinity-war.jpg|Iron Spider. Others Notable Victories: Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) Spider-Man's profile (8-A versions were used) Hans Volter (Killing Floor) Hans' Profile (9-A Versions were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: ''' Spider-Man (Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy) Spider-Man's Profile (9-A versions were used) '''Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Web Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users